


Has Your Face Always Been Like That?

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, just Niska being grumpy about falling in love with a stupid little human, just a little drabble to break my writer's block, reluctant mothering is one of my favourite tropes, what can I say mother!Niska makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugghh what was with humans? They were all so…excitable. That little fluffy haired one kept following her around. Stupid little human. Or that time Niska couldn't help her mothering instincts coming into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has Your Face Always Been Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's just a silly little drabble with some Niska & Sophie feels. Considering my recent writer's block, it came pretty easy.
> 
> If you like this, you can check out my blog at [justlikedaylightsavingstime](justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com).

Ugghh what was with humans? They were all so…excitable.

That little fluffy haired one that kept following her around (okay she knew its name was Sophie, but it was far too annoying to be given a name) was especially excitable. All she had to do was look at the thing and it would turn to beam at her with its goofy teeth. And God help her when the thing wanted to be picked up, all sticky fingers and snotty noses. Last time they’d played hairdressers (what?, it had practically forced Niska into it) it had knotted her hair so badly that it had taken her days to straighten it out. Seriously, humans were far more effort than they’re worth.

The stupid thing couldn’t even read properly. Niska ended up having to pull the thing onto her lap, pointing out letters and words to the daft little thing. She even had to hold onto chubby little fingers as she helped Sophie trace out whatever she was trying to read. Those fingers felt so tiny and cosy in her hands, it was utterly ridiculous. And the way she struggled with her pronunciations wasn’t cute, not even a little bit. Of course worst of all was having to put up with Mia’s knowing looks and fond smiles. Not even a fierce glare could put out the twinkle in the brunette’s eyes. Hell, she’d had the audacity to wink. And Niska couldn’t do anything about it since she had an impressionable little human refusing to budge from her lap. It was exhausting and nothing short of embarrassing. All the stupid little human’s fault!

Not to mention the virtual heartbreaks she suffered on a daily basis whenever the little creature ended up hurting itsself. Honestly, human children will scream for anything. The last time had been when the youngest Howell scraped her knee, you’d have thought by her catawalling that she’d at least chopped her leg off. Just one note of that screech was enough to almost send Niska into a panic. And her ‘there there’s apparently hadn’t been nearly enough, judging by the way the tiny human threw her arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulders. That was one of Niska’s favourite shirts and she did not appreciate having to wash baby snot out of it thank you very much (even if she did rub Sophie’s back and tell her that it was just a cut). Like she said, humans were just a nuisance really. Particularly when they were as curious as Sophie appeared to be. If she had to answer one more question about her hair or her eyes or her bloody digestive system she was going to… something. And whenever Niska replied with anything suitably scathing, it just bounced off the miniscule human. It was the most infuriating thing she’d ever experienced.

Ever since the little creature had latched onto her like nothing so much as a limpet, she’d demanded that Niska be the one to put her to bed. Niska was a high functioning AI thank you very much, she didn’t have time for PJs and milk and bedtime stories. And yet there she was, book in one hand as she caught the glass of milk that was slowly but surely falling out of the child’s sleepy hands. It was only as she heard a small creek behind her that she turned to find both Mia and Laura staring at her with glee in their eyes. Well they could gloat as much as they wanted, she wasn’t even a little bit attached to that lump currently snoring under the covers. Or at least that’s what she told herself as she went to fetch another blanket. What? The cold could be dangerous for humans!


End file.
